


Things change

by knimeuwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Badass Hinata, Death, Fluff, Hinata and Kageyama are just trying to live their life in peace, Hinata really goed through it, Kageyama is kinda dumb and oblivious ???, M/M, Murder, No Volleyball, Out of character characters!!, Soccer, Tags to be further added!, Threats, We hate the Vice-Principal, Yandere, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knimeuwu/pseuds/knimeuwu
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama suddenly start experiencing hell when their friendd start dying out of the blue. No explanation to why they died.As days goes on, things start to act out and they slowly piece everything together on why everyone was dying as they both go through different obstacles.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	1. And then there were two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for reading my book!! If you have any questions about the story don’t be afraid to ask— some questions mayb be unanswered!! If something doesn’t make sense, don’t be scared to ask but i probably don’t know either hrjdjz—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this is scaring me JQBDIFBRI if you have any questions on the book dont be afraid to ask!! also, there are a lot of hints of whats to come in the book but idk if theyre obvious or subtle bfjdbfin

Hinata woke up feeling miserable.

It was Monday and yesterday he had just gone to the funeral for Sugawara. It was sad to see his senpai go. Sugawara was the most helpful, calming, sweet, and determined person Hinata knew. Even if he was just as chaotic as Tanaka and Nishinoya... To think that such an amazing person would commit suicide was the most heartbreaking thing ever. 

It sort of made sense on why Sugawara did it though.

Sugawara Koushi wasn't the only person dead. 

Anybody that they were close with were long gone. 

Name one person and Hinata could tell you if they were dead. 

That was actually an over-exaggeration. Only two teams were gone from Miyagi. Seijoh and almost all of Karasuno. Oddly enough, Kageyama and Hinata were the only volleyball players left in Karasuno. Hell, even Nekoma and Fukurodani were gone— and they were from Tokyo!

The more death occurred around Hinata, the more his friendships slithered away. Everyone was slowly losing their mind. Kageyama was more silent than ever. He still stuck by Hinata, closer than he usually was, but he wouldn't speak a word. 

But hey, neither would Hinata. What could he talk about? Oh, remember the time before everyone started dying around us? He couldn't just flat out say that to Kageyama. 

They were dating too! They've been dating for months and they became more attached to each other than ever. Hinata's worry now was the thought of who was likely next to die. He just hoped that nobody in his or Kageyama's family would die. He'd lose everything if his parents or Natsu died. He didn't even want to think about it. He doesn't want to lose anybody else.

Hinata got up from his bed, stretching out his arms and legs while yawning obnoxiously. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his uniform. He got dressed and left his toom to go to the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He messed with his hair a bit and started brushing his teeth. He washed his mouth and left the bathroom, shutting the light off and closing the door. 

He walked down the hallway and heard the TV on in the living room. He peeked inside and saw his mother watching TV with a tired Natsu laying her head in her lap. His mother turned to face him and smiled.

"Good morning Shouyou!" She whispered softly. Hinata smiled back at his mother. Her smile and presence alone would always comfort Hinata in unexplainable ways. He was always thankful to have her in his life.

"Goodmorning..." Hinata whispered back as he walked inside the kitchen. He went through the cabinets and got himself a bowl and a box of cereal. He poured cereal into the bowl and went to the fridge to grab some milk. He poured milk into the cereal and proceeded to put the milk away once he was finished with it.

He grabbed a spoon before going to the dining table and sitting down in a chair. He began eating his cereal and got deep into thought.

Why was everyone dying? Did someone hate volleyball that much? And why were they taking their time? If they wanted it to get it over with, it might as well be team by team. 

Why have people suffered? What do you gain from that? What is the exact reason for killing teenagers? All they wanted to do was finish high school and play volleyball.

"Shouyou! Someone's at the door. Can you go see who it is?" His mother asked as she walked into the kitchen. Ever since the death of Yamaguchi, who's house was broken into while he was home alone, his mother bought a security system that had camera's all around the house and on the doorbell. 

Hinata raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. He still found it weird how someone came to his house so early in the morning. He got up and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. 

He opened the front door, expecting it to be some adult. He didn't think he'd see Kageyama at his front door with a stoic expression.

"Tobio? What are you doing here? Usually, we just meet up?" Hinata asked as he looked the setter up and down. He had his school uniform on, so he had planned on coming over earlier in the morning. 

"I didn't want to be alone," Kageyama responded quietly, his eyes locked onto the ground. Hinata widened his eyes and stepped aside for the setter to walk inside. Kageyama walked inside the house and took off his shoes. The atmosphere of the house immediately soothed Kageyama.

"Are your parents at work?" Hinata asked as they walked into his bedroom. Kageyama nodded and collapsed onto Hinata's bed. Hinata followed him and sat next to him on the edge of his bed, his thigh directly touching Kageyama's.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hinata asked as he stared up into his ceiling. Kageyama glanced at Hinata and sighed heavily.

"Do you ever think about them?" Kageyama asked quietly. Hinata blinked and looked at Kageyama. He had to think about who he was talking about at first.

"Of course?" 

"You miss them, don't you? You miss all the stupid shit they did, the games we played, the practices with them?" Kageyama asked. The thought of all the volleyball teams and his friends haunted his mind. Hinata widened his eyes for a second. Of course he misses them. They made his life way better from middle school. 

"Yeah. I could really care less about volleyball now... I really just miss all the fun times. The training camps, the matches, the excitement of playing against the other teams..." Hinata said with a small smile. Kageyama quickly snapped his head towards Hinata with a face full of disbelief.

"How can you... not care about volleyball?" Kageyama asked. He couldn't think of ways for him not to care about volleyball. Volleyball was his life. His world circled around the sport. Hinata raised his eyebrows at Kageyama.

"Because! Everyone we know died, and they all played volleyball with us. It's only a matter of time until someone in our family starts dying too. And you dying..." Hinata said as he kicked a soccer ball weakly that was in his room. It made a loud thud against his closet door. Kageyama gawked at the decoy. He had never seen Hinata act like this before.

"D-Dont say that, dumbass. We're not gonna end up like them. We're still alive for a reason, and its gonna stay like that. It's just... gonna be extremely different from now on." Kageyama said with another sigh. He felt like he was trying to persuade himself more than Hinata.

"No duh. Sugawara's service from the school is today. How do you think Michimiya is feeling right now?" Hinata pondered. Everyone knew Michimiya was close with all the third-years. You could really just imagine how she felt about losing her friends.

"She's probably feeling depressed in a way. She has her friends to cheer her up anyway," Kageyama said with the shrug of his shoulders. Hinata nodded and checked the time. It was 10 minutes before he usually left for school. He walked over to where his school bag was and grabbed it.

Kageyama glanced over at the desk and saw two envelopes with familiar symbols on them. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to the desk, picking up the envelopes and reading over them. 

They were both opened so he grabbed the paper that was inside and read over them.

"What the? You were invited to attend Aoba Johsai AND Shiratorizawa? How come I've never seen these before?" Kageyama asked while waving the letters around. Hinata snapped his head towards Kageyama and dashed over to him, snatching the invitations from his hands and sticking them inside his jacket pocket.

"I-Its nothing..." Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the orangenette. The papers had been about scholarships to the schools. Who in their right mind rejects going to two powerhouse schools? Especially Shiratorizawa! 

"We should probably... go to school now... We dont want to be late." Hinata said as he moved over to the door, clearly avoiding the topic. Kageyama nodded hesitantly and walked over to Hinata and followed him down the hall. 

"Bye mom!" Hinata said as he was in the middle of putting on his shoes.

"Bye Shouyou! Bye Kageyama— it was nice to see you this morning, you have no idea," His mother replied back, smiling softly at the two. She was relieved that the one person Shouyou loved— besides her and Natsu of course— was still by his side. Especially during these times. She just wished his dad wasn't overseas so he could be there for her son.

The two high-schoolers left the Hinata household and walked to school. Hinata had his bike in hand as he trudged down the road. He couldn't help but think about volleyball. The team was disbanded, of course. You can’t play a sport with no team. No one would want to try out anyway because of so many deaths on the team.

And honestly, Hinata was glad.

He didn't find volleyball fun anymore. How can you find it fun when all your rivals and teammates all died for no reason? All he ever wanted to do was play volleyball. And the one time he gets to, it's all gone. 

His determination to become Karasuno's Ace was gone.

Hinata knew Kageyama was fine. He didn't need him., His criticism showed that. He worked with other people pretty well. Hinata wasn't special, and he knew that.

_** You will never be anything! ** _

**_You are so stuck up, Hinata!_ **

Hinata was pushed out of his thoughts as Kageyama started speaking.

"So you were invited to Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. But you chose to go to Karasuno. Why would you turn down the opportunity to go to the two best schools in our prefecture?" He asked. The thought was gnawing at his mind. It wasn't every day you got invited to those two schools.

But this dumbass did?

"I was determined to go to Karasuno. You know that already." was all Hinata said in response. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the answer. That could not be the reasoning.

"That's bullshit," Kageyama responded, he glanced at Hinata and realized how uncomfortable he looked. What the hell was that dumbass not telling him? 

"It's nothing that concerns you, Tobio. I didn't go and that's it." Kageyama clicked his tongue and shoved his hands into his pockets aggressively.

"H-"

"Can we not argue? I'd rather not argue with you the first thing in the morning,” Hinata said quite uncharacteristically of him. Kageyama blinked and felt somewhat uncomfortable. 

"Fine. We're gonna talk about this later, ” Kageyama said as he looked ahead of him. Hinata pressed his lips into a flatline and gripped his fists.

* * *

"Did you guys know about that?" Oikawa asked with a surprised expression. Sugawara and Daichi shook their heads.

"He never mentioned it. He's only told us that he applied to Karasuno and that was it." Sugawara said. Being dead had really opened his eyes. He realized just how much of a liar Hinata Shouyou was.

"That idiot is way too dumb to be invited to Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. So what the hell is going on?" Tsukishima said bitterly. Even Tsukishima wasn't invited to those prestigious schools. So what did Hinata do to be invited?

"Wouldn't you guys know? You're the ones who's been stalking us since you've all died." Sugawara said with furrowed eyebrows. Daichi flinched and shook his head.

"We don't know anything either way; when Hinata is home, he either plays with his sister or eats dinner like a normal kid. We never even noticed the scholarships. We were a bit focused on the soccer ball though..." Daichi said with a bit of disappointment. They sounded like such stalkers; which they were.

"I still don't believe that idiot got invited to those two schools. There's no way." Tsukishima scoffed in disbelief. With how much the Decoy pestered him to help him study, there was no way he could've gotten invited to an academy and a private school.

"I don't think their relationship is going to last very long now at this point," Akaashi said flat out. He could see how distant the Duo was becoming with one another, it was clearly only a matter of time until one of them crack and they stop being friends. 

"It's really only a matter of time until they fight or argue over something. Honestly, everything about these two just surprises you," Ennoshita said with a heavy sigh. Nobody exactly agreed with him or disagreed with him.

* * *

"Kageyama~kun! How was your morning~?" A voice called out as Hinata and Kageyama walked down the hall. They both look to see who called out for the setter and saw one of Kageyama's classmates; Cheiko Etsudo.

"Fine," The setter replied flatly. Hinata paled at how dull Kageyama's response was but decided not to argue with him about it. Cheiko giggled, a bit too much for Hinata's liking, and smiled at Kageyama.

"That's good to hear! At Sugawara's~sans service, do you want to sit with me? I could be your shoulder to cry on!" Hinata cringed at her phrasing— why on earth would you put it like that? There was no hint of remorse in her voice. Hinata watched as Kageyama shook his head and gestured towards him.

"I'm gonna sit with Hinata," There wasn't even an explanation! Kageyama was definitely not a people's person. Hinata looked back at Cheiko and saw her eye twitch for a second. That wasn't creepy at all. The girl was honestly giving off some creepy vibes, and she was usually always seen around Kageyama in class. She's never really seemed like the creepy type to Hinata nor has she ever had anything creepy about her.

"Oh? But you guys haven't even talked in a while. Why would you sit with him?" Hinata widened his eyes at Cheiko and didn't know how to feel about that. Did Kageyama have to talk to him every day just to sit next to him? Why did that even matter?

"Gee, you have never been so right, Cheiko," Hinata said sarcastically with a fake smile. Cheiko smiled back with the same energy and Hinata really wanted to slap her. Something about her just irritated him now. 

"He's still my friend. And it's a service for our senpai," Kageyama responded with a slight furrow in his eyebrow. Hinata forgot for a second that they never told the entire school that they were dating. Cheiko blinked and stared at him for a few seconds before nodding at him.

"Oh...ok. Have fun with Hinata then," Cheiko said with a small smile. Kageyama nodded and walked away, Hinata following him without a second thought. As Hinata passed Cheiko, he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked back and saw Cheiko looking over her shoulder with a glare on her face. It looked like it was directed towards him and not Kageyama. He instantly turned around, feeling her eyes still glaring through his body.

"That was weird... and uncomfortable," Hinata said with a shaky breath. Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. 

"She's normally like that. It's nothing to be concerned with," Kageyama said, not really minding how disrespectful she was being to Hinata. He didn't think it would really bother the orangenette much since she didn't really insult him. 

"Yeah... you're right, I guess?" Hinata said slightly confused. If that was natural for Cheiko, then he didn't want anything to deal with her even more. 

The two reached Kageyama's classroom and said their goodbyes. They would see each other later for Sugawara's service. They knew the routine by now and were familiar with it. They'd spend at least an hour in their class until the service would start; they'd deal with all of the pity stares and tears for them as people come up to them talking about "you are so lucky" or "we're so sorry this is happening".

It was sort of annoying but Hinata understood why everyone was doing it. More than half of their club was gone— something like that had never happened before and it was nerve-racking. Who would kill three whole volleyball clubs and almost four entirely? Weird enough, all the clubs were involved with him and Kageyama. It was just weird and suspicious. It was only a matter of time until one of them is next. 

He walked into his own classroom and walked straight to his seat, saying goodmorning to his classmates. Once he sat down, his friend Sayori immediately started talking to him. 

"Morning Sho~chan!" Sayori said from her desk. Hinata looked at her and smiled while waving. Sayori scooted her desk closer to Hinata's and talked with him.

"How you holding up?" She asked with worry swirling around in her eyes. Ah, that was a question that was too familiar with Hinata as well. It sorta bugged him. 

"I'm fine. I'm not really looking forward to the service but... he was my senpai, you know? So I don't want to skip it," Hinata said as he smiled at her, trying to reassure her that he was doing alright and not on the verge of breaking down right then and there. She didn't seem convinced at all but nodded nonetheless. She didn't say anything for a few moments, busy thinking about what to say.

"We should really hang out sometime! We could go to the mall or go to a cafe, maybe even a cat cafe! It's been a while since we have. You can even invite Kageyama if you wanted to," Sayori suggested. It looked like she was trying to get everything off Hinata's mind and be there for him without saying it. 

God bless Sayori.

"I'd like that, actually... Thanks, Sayori," Hinata said with a bright but small smile. Sayori giggled and threw up a peace sign. Their teacher walked in and said goodmorning to everyone, getting the students to become silent and take their respective seats. Hinata watched as the teacher stood at her podium and eyed the class down.

"I hope you're all having a good start of the day so far. The service will be starting in about forty minutes and we don't have a lesson before then. So you can talk quietly with each other. If you need to, you may come talk to me or even go to the counselor if necessary. I'm not exactly qualified to help you with any problems, but I will gladly listen to you and try to help you in any way— as long as it's legal," The teacher said with a nervous smile. She was truly trying her best. Students have been getting pulled out of the school left and right each time someone died. Parents are getting worried for their kids and the school is going under fire for not "ensuring the student's safety", which did make sense in the parent's eyes.

Everyone went back to their activities before their teacher walked in. Talking to one another but at a quieter volume, which Hinata was thankful for. Everything was peaceful and soothing like this. He was glad his class didn't just get up to talk to him and ask him if he was alright— he's seen that happen in a few manga's he's read before.

He just hoped Kageyama was doing alright through all of this. He wasn't exactly the type to tell you exactly how he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter :-))) i promise the next chapters are better jfnfhfb


	2. We were WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama spend some time in the gym before getting caught with the Vice-Principal-- things don’t go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehe, drama goes down in here

Forty minutes went by longer than Hinata hoped it would. 

It felt like ten minutes ago he had just entered the classroom. And now he was following his classmates to the auditorium where Sugawara's service was being held. Just the thought really made Hinata want to break down. Going to a service for your senpai wasn't easy. He learned that the hard way when he went to Ennoshita's. 

"If you want, you can squeeze my hand if you need towhen it feels like too much for you, m'kay?" Sayori said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and gripped it tightly with a smile. Hinata looked at her and was about to cry right then and there. Sayori was really trying to be helpful. 

"Kay'. I just hope Tobio will be alright. A-Ah! I-I mean Kageyama!" Hinata said quickly with a blush. Sayori blinked before chuckling and waving her hand around. 

"You think I don't know about your' friendship' with Kageyama? I hope you know that I've been your friend for a while and am slightly insulted that you think I wouldn't catch on," Sayori said with a teasing smile. Hinata's blushed darkened at the action and smiled back at her nervously.

"Hehe... I was hoping you wouldn't. We just don't really want to be open about it. You never know what could happen..." Hinata averted his eyes to the side and puckered his lips together. Sayori agreed with him and sat down in a seat where the rest of their class sat. Hinata sat beside her and felt his shoulders tense up at the picture of Sugawara on the stage.

"It makes sense. I'm not upset. It's kinda cute! You and Kageyama are such great friends. Your personalities basically conjoin together! Or... err... match each other actually. You can trust me!" Sayori said with a toothy smile. If she was trying to cheer Hinata up, it was kind of working. For a second he forgot where he was.

"I don't deserve you Sayori!" He said as he sniffled and his lips trembled. Sayori patted him on the shoulder and turned to face the front where the Vice-Principal stood at the microphone. Hinata sucked in a breathe and listened as the Vice-Principal greeted everyone.

"Goodmorning students and staff. I'm not gonna try and sugarcoat anything this time. Last week, we lost another one of our students. Sugawara Koushi. A respectable and smart third-year. He was the Vice-Captain of our boys' volleyball team and a very respectable and determined player, just like the rest of the club nonetheless. But—" 

Hinata tuned out the Vice-Principal once he saw Kageyama walking down the aisle and leaving out of the auditorium doors. Hinata felt his heart slightly drop watching the setter leave. He glanced at the Vice-Principal and stood up. He couldn't just let Kageyama leave on his own. He was about to walk away when he felt someone tug on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sayori asked in a whisper. He looked back at her and glanced back at the doors.

"Kageyama left. I'm gonna go check on him," Sayori pressed her lips into a flatline and looked at the Vice-Principal who was still talking.

"You aren't supposed to leave during a service, Shouyou," 

"I know... neither should Kageyama," He said before leaving and sending her one small smile and heading down the aisle. He was sure that the Vice-Principal saw him and Kageyama leave. Hopefully, he doesn't say anything about it and understands why. 

He walked out of the doors and contemplated on where Kageyama would've gone. He looked down the hallway and decided to go for the gym first. He doubted that he was right, but he had a hunch that Kageyama would go to the gym and think to himself or something. The gym seemed to be a place of comfort for Kageyama, he's noticed that. 

He walked down the corridors and out of the hall, he stood outside and walked inside the gym. He took his shoes off beforehand and looked around. He didn't see Kageyama around at first. Until he heard sniffling from beside him and saw the former setter sitting against the wall with his head hidden under his arms that were wrapped around his legs. The sight made Hinata's heart grow heavy. He seemed so small and vulnerable— Hinata wasn't used to it.

He frowned and moved around Kageyama and sat down on the other side of him. He kept his leg right next to Kageyama's leg, leaving no space in between them and feeling the warmth radiate over to him. Kageyama's shoulders tensed for a bit until Hinata put a hand on top of his. He could feel the ravenette relax under his touch and his heart was ready to do flips. That would be so cute if he wasn't crying.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Hinata asked, not exactly sure what to do and how to cheer Kageyama up. But he wasn't just gonna sit down and let him cry. He had to make some effort to cheer him up, right? He felt Kageyama shake his head no and sighed. That wasn't a problem for Hinata.

He nodded and held Kageyama's hand, lacing his fingers with the ravenette's. He gripped them tightly and felt Kageyama return the gesture. The ravenette shuffled even closer, if that was even possible, and dropped his head onto Hinata's shoulder. Which honestly probably hurt his neck but he clearly didn't mind. He could feel tears dripping onto his shoulder which only tugged on his heart even more. He just hoped he was helping Kageyama.

* * *

"Damn... I always thought seeing Tobio cry would make me happy. It's only making me upset," Oikawa said as he wiped a tear away. His hatred for the setter had been dying down the more people around him died. But he would never admit that— the two idiots and Iwaizumi most likely knew how he actually felt though.

"I hope they know I-I'm not mad— I just hope they find happiness—" Sugawara sobbed as he covered his face. Daichi patted his shoulder and chuckled nervously. The former setter did have a bit of a tough time trying to control the two when he was still alive with them.

"That Sayori girl has some weird vibes. She doesn't pass the vibe check," Bokuto said with a single tear rolling down his cheek as he tried to glare. 

"Sayori does? Have you seen Cheiko? Bitch looks absolutely crazy!" Kuroo said as he looked at Bokuto. The owl thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. 

"She doesn't seem too bad. Neither of them passes the vibe check honestly,"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT THEM! THIS IS ABOUT KAGEYAMA AND HINATA HAVING A BONDING MOMENT! I MEAN LOOK AT HINATA CRADLING KAGEYAMA IN HIS ARMS!" Nishinoya exclaimed as he pointed at the duo. Hinata had his arms around Kageyama and was holding him gently, his hand stroking the raven's hair.

"I miss them so much. They're gonna die without their awesome senpai's..." Tanaka wiped his eyes with his sleeve and didn't remove his arm from his face while looking up. Nishinoya repeated the action and stood next to Tanaka. Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the two.

"They aren't gonna die just because you two numbskulls aren't there. They might even gain brain cells without you there, honestly," Ennoshita said, earning himself glares from the two. 

"ENNOSHITA! THAT'S NOT TRUE! KINOSHITA TELL HIM THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"You know... the girl looks familiar though... I remember seeing—"

* * *

"Hey... you remember that little thing Sugawara made up for Yamaguchi? The 'Nice Serve!' pose for games?" Hinata asked suddenly, looking down at Kageyama whose head now rested in his lap. Kageyama opened his eyes and raised a brow.

"Yeah? What about it?" Kageyama said in a hoarse voice. A few minutes ago he had just cried silently over Hinata's shoulder, trying his best not to be too loud. His voice being hoarse wasn't really a shocker to either of them. He watched as Hinata smiled faintly and chuckled.

"You should do it! For the fun of it!'

"I'm not doing some stupid pose for no reason," Kageyama said with a grimace. Hinata pouted and flicked Kageyama on the forehead. Kageyama winced and glared at the orangenette. Hinata picked his head up and pushed him off his lap, proceeding to stand up and force Kageyama to stand as well.

"It's not stupid! It's relieving! It helped Yamaguchi all the time! I did it! The whole team has done it besides you! I'm sure Tsukishima has done it once or something since they were best friends... you couldn't even imagine how different Tsukishima acts around him. But there's no harm in doing it!" Hinata said as he let go of Kageyama's hands and walked a few steps back. 

"Why do I have to do it though..." 

"Don't be such a sap! Come on! Have some spirit!" Hinata put his leg up and pointed his arm out. He made a kissy face as he pointed at Kageyama, who looked at him unamused. 

"...Fine. Only because I don't need you annoying me about it later," Kageyama said bitterly and threw his arms to his side. Hinata grinned and walked over to Kageyama, planning to help the setter with his form. He helped put up Kageyama's leg and with his balance as well. He moved Kageyama's arm as well and pointed his index finger out.

"How the hell do you stand like this?" Kageyama asked as he put his foot down the second he felt himself going down on one side. Hinata chuckled and helped Kageyama once again with his balance.

"All you gotta do is put all your energy into one foot! Specifically, the one you're standing on— it's the better option," Hinata looked up at Kageyama and saw the mix of emotions swirling in his eyes. Guilt and dejection were shining his eyes, but what also looked like warmth glistened in the light. 

Even during such a devastating time, Kageyama still showed how much he loved Hinata. And Hinata couldn't help but feel ecstatic with the thought of knowing Kageyama truly loved him. 

They shared a minute of longing-staring before Hinata chuckled from deep down in his chest and smiled at Kageyama. Kageyama felt his lips curl and his heart do flips. He felt so at peace with just the presence of Hinata— even his smile was relaxing to him. 

"Oi! You two troublemakers!" A stern and grating voice shouted out. The two jumped and looked at the door to see the Vice-Principal staring at them with disappointment painting his face. His arms were folded across his chest and his toupee was slightly crooked.

"V-Vice-Principal!" Hinata exclaimed in shock. Kageyama nearly fell over with his leg still up but thankfully Hinata caught him before he could. The two fixed their postures and bowed at the upset principal.

"I see you two are enjoying your time as the service is going on. I want you both in my office. Now. I'm sure you know by the back of your hand where it is," The Vice-Principal kept his stern glare on the two, only making them shrink under his gaze. This was at least the seventh or so time they got in trouble with him. Maybe even more than seven— they both stopped counting after the six times for breaking one of the hallway windows while playing with the volleyball outside a few weeks ago.

"Y-Yes sir," Hinata said with another bow. Kageyama bowed as well and stood stiffly in his spot. He was embarrassed that the Vice-Principal had seen him doing some weird pose. The Vice-Principal walked away with a scoff and expected the two to walk behind him.

"What the hell did we even do..." Kageyama said as he sighed and began walking towards the door. Hinata pressed his lips into a flatline and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"This is literally the fifteenth time they have gotten in trouble with the Vice!" Sugawara said with a face full of disbelief. Being around the two more often really showed him how much trouble the two actually stir together. It was so chaotic— they were definitely soulmates.

"I'm just glad I don't have to be responsible for their shenanigans anymore..." Daichi sighed with relief. He swore he lost brain cells and gained gray hairs because of them. Just watching them now was slightly stressful.

"What are they even in trouble for? They didn't do anything but take a little breather," Oikawa asked while raising a brow. For all he knew, the little Freak Duo just went to take a break from all the angst roaming around them. 

"I don't really know. At this point, the Vice-Principal is probably looking for a way to suspend or expel them. I wouldn't entirely blame him..." Daichi said while rubbing the side of his neck.

"Who does he even think he's fooling with that toupee," Kuroo said with a smug smirk. When he first laid eyes on the messed up wig, he couldn't breathe for three minutes. It didn't help either when Daichi told him how that toupee haunted his nightmares.

"I still can't shake the feeling that Sayori is probably up to something. She is way too nice to Hinata in my opinion," Matsukawa said with a nonchalant shrug. 

"Let the girl be nice! Everybody is nice to Hinata either way. Unless you're Kageyama or this blonde asshole named Tsukki," Bokuto said as he pointed at Tsukishima with his thumb. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked away.

"He's annoying and he knows that. And please, don't call me that. I've told you that way too many times at this point," Tsukishima said blandly. He was getting tired of the same old thing every day. The way things are going right now is confusing and really has no explanation. 

"With what was being said earlier. I think we should focus on the fact that—"

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama sat in a thick silence with the Vice-Principal sitting in front of them. Hinata had no idea specifically what he did wrong. He hasn't broken anything, he hasn't even touched a volleyball in a while. Maybe he was going to give them a gift of some sort? 

"You two must really love my office. You always find a way to sit your behinds in these chairs," The Vice-Principal said as he glanced between the two. He wasn't wrong— just two weeks ago they were in his office for falling into a teacher and causing her to fall over a student and cause a whole dominoes game with students falling over one another.

"W-What did we exactly do this time, s-sir?” Hinata asked while raising his hand. 

“We set up a beautiful service for Mr. Sugawara. We have the rest of the remaining students to attend and show their respect for the wonderful third-year, and as I’m speaking and about to tell Miss Michimiya to say her speech— you two decide to leave in the middle of your very own teammates service to mingle with each other in the gym! How very degrading and embarrassing to our school,” 

Silence struck upon the three. Hinata and Kageyama both had slacked jaws and faces full of shock and horror. The Vice-Principal thought they left the service to go make-out in the gym. To do that of all things! They knew better than to do anything romantic or PDA in school! Especially during Sugawara’s service!

“W-Wait! Y-You... you think we were... in the gym?” Hinata tried saying. He was just in shock with the fact that was even a thought in his head. The Vice-Principal scoffed and leaned back in his chair, the sound of it creaking bouncing off the walls.

“There is no other explanation I can think of— not with you two hooligans! How utterly disrespectful! You two leave a service that is specifically made in honor of someone who cared deeply about you— and you leave in the middle of it!” 

“Woah—Woah— Me and Kageyama didn’t leave the auditorium just to make-out. I left because Kageyama left— and he left because it was getting overwhelming for him. We weren’t doing anything wrong,” Hinata stated, clearly losing his embarrassing state. Getting called disrespectful when all he was doing was cheering up Kageyama in their morning just didn’t settle right with him.

“We were going to go back and stay for the rest of the service,” Kageyama added awkwardly, wanting to have a say in it as well since he got them considerably in trouble.

The Vice-Principal scoffed and shook his head,” Imagine how disappointed Sugawara would be at you two! His two only kouhai’s not even honoring his name just to go meddle with each other! You should be ashamed!” He exclaimed with fury. Kageyama widened his eyes and felt a vein pop out of his forehead. He really wanted to argue with him and try to reason with him— but he knew he couldn’t. It would only make matters worse.

Didn’t seem to be a problem for Hinata though.

“What? Meddle with each other? I was cheering up Kageyama because going to a service for another one of your teammates and friends isn’t the easiest thing ever! And I’m sure if Sugawara is looking down on us he wouldn’t be disappointed! He would understand because he’s an amazing and caring senpai! There’s no reason why we should even be in trouble! And you left in the middle of the service too!” Hinata said with frustration and clear anger. 

Kageyama and the Vice stared in shock at the orangenette. It wasn’t a usual thing for the orangenette. Kageyama has only seen Hinata blow like that once— and he never wants to be on the receiving end of that ever again.

“I had to go get two roughens who were skipping and discipline them! Michimiya was giving her speech while I was doing so!”

“Roughens?! Well, the two roughens were just trying to catch a break! We needed to get away from all the pity stares and pity comments!” 

“You need to stay out of trouble for once and fix your attitude! You disrespectful child!” 

“Well, how about you fix your toupee and shove it up your ass!” Hinata shouted as he glared wildly at the Vice-Principal and stood up abruptly, storming out of the office. Kageyama felt his soul leave his body as Hinata spoke those words. The Vice-Principal had clear anger on his face and he was just as red as Nekoma’s jerseys.

“U-Uh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hope you liked the chapter!!


	3. Volleyball isn’t the only sport

"Ridiculous! His mother will be hearing about this!" The Vice-Principal spat as he rubbed the sides of his temple. Kageyama turned back to face him and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So... are we in trouble still?" The Vice-Principal looked at him and raised a brow before sighing and closing his eyes. Kageyama could only feel himself get even tenser.

"You were... But now with Hinata's little outburst, he's the only one in trouble. I was going to make you stay after school and take up everyone's cleaning duties but... now I'll just have a different punishment for your friend. You... I have something for you, actually," The man stood up and looked around the room. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a box that was velvet black. He handed it to Kageyama and proceeded to walk back to his seat. Kageyama turned the box around in his hands and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a gift from the girl's volleyball team. For you and Hinata. Now, as I go to call his mother, I want you out of my office. Now, preferably. Seeing you in that chair is starting to irritate me," The Vice-Principal waved his hand around, gesturing for him to leave. Kageyama blinked and stood up, bowing before leaving the room. The second he closed the door, he could hear frustrated grunts and muffled curses from inside.

He walked down the hall, his teeth digging into his cheek as he fought the urge to laugh. As he turned the corner, he tripped and fell to his face. The box falling onto the floor and sliding a few inches away. He clicked his tongue and looked back to see Hinata looking back at him with wide eyes. The orangenette was sitting on the floor against the wall with his legs sprawled out. 

"The hell you doing on the floor? I could've broken a bone!" Kageyama exclaimed as he got up and crawled to grab the slightly heavy box off the floor. Hinata chuckled and averted his eyes.

"I wanted to wait for you so I just... sat there..." He said quietly, looking down at his lap. Kageyama raised a brow and crawled his way over to Hinata, sitting next to the orangenette with his thigh touching his. Kageyama handed him the box and folded his arms.

"What's this?" Hinata asked as he looked at the box in his hands. Not sure what to do with it, he just rotated it around in his hands.

"The Vice gave it to me after you told him to shove his wig up his ass," Hinata flinched and connected his forehead to the box, sighing loudly and made a sound of what sounded like a struggled scream from his throat.

"I shouldn't have done that! I'm gonna get expelled! Or worse! Move to another school!" Hinata bawled as he cried into his hands. Kageyama felt a vein pop out and he whacked Hinata on the back of his head.

"You idiot! You're thinking, stop that. He's only going to call your mother and will probably make you clean the entire school or something like that," Kageyama said as he folded his arms against his chest. Hinata picked his head up and had horror in his eyes.

"H-He's gonna call my mom? I'm never gonna hear the end of it... What about you? You're in trouble too!" Hinata said as he narrowed his eyes at the setter now. Kageyama smirked and shook his head.

"I'm still not the one who told the Vice-Principal to shove his wig up his ass, so I'm not in trouble anymore,"

"SHUT UP! HE WAS ANNOYING ME! You had to be annoyed too! He was saying all this stupid stuff! Saying how we snuck out just to make out— as if I would ever let your lips touch mine— and say how—"

"HAH? DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT WHEN YOU'VE LITERALLY—"

"AND SAYING HOW— we didn't respect Sugawara and we weren't dishonoring his name. Like can you believe that! Sugawara knows we look up to him and respect him a lot! He wouldn't want us to suffer through his service! We went to his funeral and paid our respects personally anyway. The Vice-Principal is just looking for anything to get us in trouble now," Hinata pouted as he ranted about the Vice. Kageyama shut his mouth and just looked at the orangenette. He was definitely mad with the Vice-Principal. He wasn't entirely wrong either— they did look up to Sugawara a lot, not even just him. They looked up to most of their senpai's— even Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"He was. But I have a mind to not disrespect him to his face," Hinata clicked his tongue and shoved Kageyama by the cheek. Kageyama widened his eyes and immediately tried shoving Hinata back. As they fought on the floor, someone else walked around the corner.

"There you are Kageyama! I was looking all over for you!" They both stopped pushing each other and looked up to see Cheiko standing a few feet away with a worried expression. They both pulled away and began to stand up, both forgetting the box on the floor.

"Is the service over already?" Kageyama asked. Cheiko smiled and nodded, walking closer to him to block Hinata out of his view. 

"Yeah, everyone is on their way back to class. The teacher gave me permission to come look for you. We should go now!" Cheiko said as he linked her arm with Kageyama's, completely ignoring Hinata. Kageyama raised a brow and looked down at their linked arms. It was uncomfortable and unusual for the girl. She was never this touchy. Hinata also looked at the linked arms and felt his eye twitch.

"Uh... ok... See you later," Kageyama said as he sent a confused and uncomfortable glance at Hinata. The orangenette blinked and nodded. It was obvious that Kageyama was just as confused as him.

"Yeah... I'll see you at lunch, Kags!" Hinata smiled before turning around to walk away. He could hear the two walk away as well and took a deep breath. He knew better than to think Kageyama was cheating on him. Kageyama wouldn't do that— Hinata wasn't even jealous!

"Hey—wait up! You forgot this," A voice called out from behind him. He glanced back to see Cheiko jogging to him with the box in her hands. He looked back to see Kageyama already gone and looked back at Cheiko.

"Ah— Thank you," Hinata said with a small smile. He reached his hands out to grab the box and was about to pull it back until another force stopped him from doing so. He raised his eyebrows in shock and looked up to see Cheiko looking at him as if he were some low-life. 

"Do everyone a favor and stay away from Kageyama," She stated with a dead tone. Hinata widened his eyes. Did he hear that right? Did she just tell him to stay away from Kageyama? His boyfriend? His best friend? His partner? He chuckled and tried cleaning his ear out with his finger.

"I'm sorry? What did you say? I don' think I heard you right," Cheiko giggled and put on another fake smile. She patted Hinata's shoulder and looked at him with piercing eyes.

"You heard me just fine! Keep your distance and nobody else gets hurt. And if you tell Kageyama about this, I will not hesitate to hurt you or your sister," She said quickly before turning around and walking away. Hinata was left speechless in his spot. He now stood alone in the hallway, his jaw slacked in shock. He couldn't believe what Cheiko had said to him. Why would he even do that? Why was she threatening him? Why would she threaten Natsu?

"...Nobody else...?"

* * *

"What the actual hell was that," Hanamaki asked, his eyebrow quirking upward. Some seemed baffled by the behavior and some just seemed mad or upset about it. The girl threatened Hinata and his family— over Kageyama?

"I know she did not just threaten Natsu. I KNOW she did NOT just threaten Natsu— Ennoshita hold me back before I show her who she's messing with," Nishinoya said as he began walking towards their screen. Ennoshita rolled his eyes.

"I'm not holding you back for shit. You're dead, Noya. Sit your ass down, you twat," The second-year said with a dull stare. Nishinoya froze and paled a bit. 

“She’s making a move on Hinata— what? Is she some yandere?” Yahaba said with a scoff. 

“You’d be surprised by how dangerous yandere are once they found their love. And it looks like Cheiko is in love with Kageyama— who’s in love with Hinata,” Kuroo said with a twitch in his eyebrow. Watching the orangenette get threatened really bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that it was just because of Cheiko?

“I’ve played a game about a girl who was obsessed with this one guy— she was a yandere and she could kill the entire team. If you connect the two together— it would sort of make sense,” Kenma added quietly, still attaching himself to Kuroo. Despite being around strangers for a while, he was still uncomfortable and scared. He did know at least three different teams— but didn’t necessarily mean he knew everyone. 

“I know what game you’re talking about! Yandere! Yeah— Cheiko actually kind of reminds me of Ayano! But Sayori doesn’t help— she could be one as well. But at the same time— some of us are familiar with Cheiko,”Sugawara said with excitement and slight confusion. Asahi widened his eyes and gawked at the setter.

“You played a game that was about killing other students?” He asked in horror. Sugawara smirked mischievously at the Ace and winked. All color was drained out of Asahi’s body and he fell to the floor. Daichi sighed and folded his arms.

“Don’t scare him on purpose, Suga. You only played the game because you were bored. You didn’t even play the game right! All you did was match people up then kill one of them!”

“I should’ve known Refreshing~kun wasn’t so refreshing...”

* * *

“Hinata! Someone’s looking for you!” One of his classmates said. He looked up from his bento that he just pulled out and nodded. He thought it was Kageyama so he smiled to himself as he walked towards the door. He made it through the row of desks and realized it wasn’t Kageyama who was waiting for him. 

“Hinata Shouyou!” 

It was the captain of the soccer club. 

Etsuji Takahashi.

“T-Takahashi? W-What are you doing here? I-I mean! H-Hello!” Hinata quickly bowed as he now stood outside of his classroom, his nerves going haywire. He’s never been called for by a third-year— especially a captain! He wasn’t even his captain— nor did he play soccer! 

“I came to talk to you! It’s about the club! I didn’t know you used to be a soccer player! The soccer player at that!” Takahashi patted Hinata’s shoulder excitedly with a beaming smile. Hinata widened his eyes and felt everything stop. 

“What...?” He asked quietly. He could feel his eyes widened to the point where they could fall right out of their sockets. How the hell did he know about him playing soccer? He’s never even talked about it at school once! All he’s known for is being a volleyball idiot.

“Yeah! A first-year showed me a video of you a few years ago during Nationals! You were a first-year at the time and holy crap were you a star! You literally had everyone’s eyes on you! When I watched that video I couldn’t help but think I gotta have you on my team!” 

“I-I don’t even— wait— What video?” Hinata watched as Takahashi searched through all of his pockets and fished out his phone. He turned it on and went onto some app that had a video previewing Hinata’s face on it.

“Here, watch this,” Hinata grabbed the phone and hesitated to play the video. Once he pressed the play button, he could feel a knot form in his stomach—and it wasn’t a good feeling. He watched as the announcers introduced the teams as they were warming up for the match that would determine the best soccer team.

“ Yukigaoka Middle is also very lucky to have THE Hinata Shouyou! The one-man team! Some believe that the first-year will break records in soccer history! Maybe even win the National Championship when he gets older! To have such an amazing first-year on your team must be exhilarating!”

The screen showed him smiling and talking to one of his old teammates. Memories of when he was still on the team resurfaced through his mind— specifically, the ones he tried shoving to the back of his head.

_** He hogs the ball all the time!  ** _

_** He’s a selfish first-year! ** _

_** We don’t want him in the club anymore. ** _

Hinata could feel his eyes beginning to burn and he immediately shoved Takahashi’s phone into the third-years chest. Takahashi didn't know what to say when he saw Hinata’s horrified expression.

“I-I don’t play soccer anymore. Sorry,” Hinata mumbled quietly, casting his gaze onto the floor. He felt shame rise in him. He was such a terrible teammate to everyone at Yukigaoka. He stopped playing soccer for them even though he was in love with soccer until he watched the Little Giant fly on TV.

“Why? You were so skilled and passionate— what mace you stop? You’re wasting such talent!” Takahashi asked with curiosity. He was definitely determined to have Hinata in the club even if he wasn’t saying much. You could just see his determination by the look of his face.

“Some things just don’t work out sometimes...” He chuckled nervously, not trying to show the fact that he was feeling uncomfortable and a bit bothered by the conversation. He couldn’t really blame the captain— it’s not like he knew.

“It’s like you’re some cliche anime protagonist! A prodigy in some sport and ditching the sport for some dramatic reason! Just— think about joining my club. That’s all I ask,” Takahashi pleaded, giving Hinata a stern stare with wide eyes. Hinata didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say no, but he’d feel too rude if he did. 

“L-Look—“

“Sho! Come here! I need your help with something,” Sayori shouted from inside the classroom. Hinata felt relief flow throughout him as he turned around and nodded at Sayori. He looked back at Takahashi and gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I have to go... Have a great day,” Hinata bowed one more time before retreating to the classroom. He heard Takahashi sigh loudly and leave the hallway. He made his way to Sayori and bowed at her at ninety-degrees, scaring and confusing her.

“E-Eh? What are you bowing for?” She asked with swear going down the side of her head. Hinata picked himself up and scratched the back of his head.

“I’m thanking you! I was so uncomfortable back there— I’m in your debt, Sayori!” Hinata bawled as he clutched the girl's shoulder, only confusing her even more. She pried him off of her and chuckled nervously.

“S-Sure... Hey! I was thinking we could hang out this weekend! I’m not busy with anything and would be bored to death at my house. What do you say?” Sayori asked with a bright smile. Hinata noticed how excited the girl was and couldn’t bring himself to say no again.

“I don’t think I have anything planned, neither should Kageyama. So I think we can hang out!” Hinata beamed. Going out with someone would probably be a good thing for both of them. Relieve some of the stress and mourning. They’ve been feeling so stressed about dying or someone else dying that it was unbearable.

“Kageyama?” Sayori asked confused. The girl didn’t understand why Hinata mentioned the setter— she had specifically asked him and not the glaring first-year. Hinata blinked and became confused as well.

“You said earlier that I could invite Kageyama too?”Sayori took a minute to process what he was saying and began laughing after she realized what he meant. 

“Yeah! Of course, I said that! That’s what I meant anyway, silly,” Sayori smiled. Hinata felt a bit uncomfortable now with the way Sayori was acting. What the hell was going on today? First, Sugawara’s service was this morning, then he got in trouble for apparently making out with Kageyama in the gym, them he tells the Vice to shove his toupee up his butt, then Cheiko threatens him, the soccer clubs captain asks him to join the club, then Sayori acts all weird.

Could anything be any more weird?

Hinata chuckled awkwardly and nodded,” Right! It should be fun! I can’t recall the last time I hung out with anyone that wasn’t Kageyama or Sugawara,” Hinata smiled softly, looking down at his hands and fiddling with his fingers. He really missed how everything used to be. Messing around with the team, talking to other teams— sometimes hanging out with them. Nothing will ever be the same. There will always be that hole in his heart even with Kageyama around. 

“Awesome! How about we hang out Saturday? We can go to a park or a cafe!” She suggested. Hinata thought about the two choices and didn’t dislike them— but he felt that the cafe was much safer than the park. It’s always better to pick safety over fun. 

“How about a cafe? It would be nice to get something refreshing while with friends,” Hinata asked with a small smile. He hoped it wouldn’t be a problem. A cafe would have cameras and people around them, less likely to die in any way. Sayori beamed and nodded, clasping her hands together with enthusiasm.

“Perfect! We can go to the cat cafe that’s only a few blocks away from your house,” She added giddily. Hinata chuckled but stopped quickly once realization dawned upon him. He’s never had Sayori at his house— nor has he ever told her where he lived. There was a cat cafe a few blocks away from his house, that was true.

“You... You know where I live? I don’t remember telling you my address?” Hinata said shakily. That was another thing to add to his list of weird events.What the hell was really going on? Sayori stared at him with a dull smile and didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Hinata could feel himself getting more and more uneasy.

“Kageyama told me it, actually! It was a few months ago when you were sick. I had to drop off your assignments— you were too sick to remember,” Sayori said with a wave of her hand. Hinata only felt himself get more confused— why would Kageyama just give away his address? He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t just tell someone that kind of business.

“Huh...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the way things are spicing up, don't you :))))


	4. Middl School Trauma ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata receives his crazy punishment and hates how everything is going.

"Well... Today is one hell of a day for Hinata," Kuroo said with a dull expression. He was most intrigued by everything going on. Cheiko threatening him, the Soccer Captain asking for him, and Sayori knowing his address without his knowledge. Hinata was just getting twists and turns throughout the day, really.

"I can't imagine someone just knowing my address without me even telling them," Iwaizumi said while shuddering. 

"What do you guys think is going to happen? They both seem like a yandere. I still think Cheiko is much more dangerous than Sayori," Ennoshita pondered out loud. It sounded like he was more focused on who was gonna kill who first.

"I don't know. I'm suddenly more intrigued by the fact that Takahashi is trying to scout out Hinata," Sugawara said with a curious gaze. Hinata's never mentioned anything about any other sport or even another team. The only team he knows that the orangenette's ever been on was Yukigaoka's volleyball team— and that was barely a team. 

"It's not like Hinata's gonna ditch volleyball for soccer anyway... right?" Tanaka said with a chuckle. He didn't sound so sure himself. He just couldn't see Hinata playing any other sport besides volleyball. The orangenette had been one of the most determined players on the team.

"I mean... Takahashi said that Hinata was a star player and that he had all this talent— it would make sense with the stamina he has honestly. It isn't all that easy to run up and down a field for an hour or so," Daichi added with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Yeah, but what did happen to make him stop playing the sport? It would have to be something traumatic— more traumatic than what happened to Kageyama," Sugawara said, remembering the whole Kitagawa Daichii incident with Kageyama just last year. He could see some of the expressions of the former players drop and become stiff.

"I can't think of anything more traumatic than that... Having your own team going against you— what could be more traumatic than that?" Akaashi asked, genuinely curious. 

"I don't know. I'm still stuck on the part where Hinata really told your Vice-Principal to shove his toupee up his ass. That's the funniest shit I have heard ever since I have died," Kuroo said with a lazy grin. Hanamaki chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"I never thought the shorty would have the guts," He commented with a sly grin. 

* * *

Hinata now sat like a rock in the Vice-Principals office. His mother was in the chair next to him with a not-so-proud look on her face and Takeda on the other side of him— not looking any better than himself. Why was Takeda even in here? He hasn't really even talked to Takeda in a while. This might be awkward.

"I'm glad you could make it, Mrs. Hinata. You too, Takeda. Now that we're all present— I'm sure we are all ready to discuss Hinata's behavior," The Vice-Principal looked directly at Hinata and discreetly sent him a glare. Hinata immediately straightened his posture and felt sweat trickling down his forehead. 

"Please, call me Hayumi,"

"Earlier this morning, Hinata and Kageyama decided to leave in the middle of Sugawara's service to... do intimate things with one another. So I reprimanded them and took them to my office— only to be rudely insulted by Hinata," Hinata felt his soul leave his body as he felt fire burning on the left side of him. His mother was clearly mad— and she was so scary when she was mad! She was like Erza Scarlet from Fairytail! Beautiful, passionate, independent— and scary when mad! 

"Did he now?" Hayumi said, a smile plastered on her face that screamed Hinata was in for it when they got home. He could hear Takeda shaking in his chair beside him. 

"W-W-What did Hinata say? It's not like him to insult another teacher?" Takeda tried asking, his entire body still trembling with fear. The Vice-Principal's expression darkened at the question.

"He told me to shove my toupee up my rear in a more vulgar approach. He then proceeded to argue with me as if I were in the wrong!" He exclaimed with shock and anger. Hinata flinched under the raise of the Vice's voice and wished the floor would just swallow him up. Silence once again fell in the room and Hinata didn't expect what was going to happen next. 

He heard a choked laugh come from his mother as Takeda fell out of his chair. He felt himself shrink at the stare he was still receiving from the Vice. 

"M-My son said what? S-Shouyou— why would you— what's his punishment?" Hayumi was going to talk to Hinata but knew she wouldn't be able to without bursting a lung. The Vice-Principal closed his eyes and clasped his hands together on the desk— an eerie smile on his face that'll also haunt Hinata's dreams.

"I heard a conversation between him earlier with one of the captains of our sports club. He will be participating in the soccer club for the rest of the year. Nationals for them is coming up and if they don't win, he will not be able to return to Karasuno next year or the year after," Hinata widened his eyes and felt his heart drop. 

You will NEVER learn what it's like to be apart of a team, you selfish bastard. 

"I'm sorry— I can't allow that to happen. It can be any club but soccer. That's not going to happen," His mother said immediately with a serious tone. Her eyes were narrowed and full of fire. Hinata waa thankful that she said that. Of course, she would, she knew what happened the last time he played soccer and would rather not take any chances. 

"This is not up for negotiation. Takeda will help manage the team as well and make sure Hinata is doing what he's told since there is no volleyball club for him to manage," The Vice-Principal said strictly. Hinata quickly stood up and walked to the desk, placing his hands on it and having pleading eyes.

"P-Please don't make me join the soccer club. I'll clean the whole school! I'll fetch you coffee or clean your car! I am  not  playing that sport,"

**_ YOU ARE THE WORST TEAMMATE EVER!  _ **

Takeda was very confused about what was going on. He's never seen the orangenette turndown something sports-related nor look so horrified in his life. Soccer was definitely something that was to be avoided for him.

"You do not have a say in this at all Mr. Hinata. You should've thought twice before acting so despicable to your elders. And I've had enough of you causing so much ruckus in my school— it's about time you be put in your place," Hinata let out a strangled whine and fell back into his seat. The way he looked scared Takeda— the advisor could only think that something happened before— had the orangenette played soccer before?

"Sir. Soccer is the one thing I won't let my kid do. You don't understand what this could do to him," 

**_ Heyyy Hinata! Wanna go get the soccer balls from inside the gym with me? I'm gonna need some help! _ **

"It could discipline him— that's what it will do. If you don't want him to be in the club, then be my guest. You'll just be transferred to another school like Shiratorizawa— at least they are going to Nationals now and you'll be given the chance," Silence dawned upon them again and Hinata clenched the bottom of his jacket while his eyes were glued to the floor. This was all unfair. The Vice-Principal had no idea why Hinata didn't want to join the club. Was this even allowed?

"Shouyou. Go to your class. I'll talk with your Vice-Principal," Hayumi said in a dead tone. She didn't even look at him. She was having some sort of staring contest with the Vice. Hinata felt his breath hitch in his throat and didn't argue or even say a word as he stood up and left the office again. 

He shut the door behind him and immediately walked away. He clenched his fist and could feel his heart beating fast as his stomach grew heavy. Playing soccer was the last thing he wanted to do. That sport was the worst thing to ever happen to him.

**_N **obody** will ever want you on their team, Hinata._ **

**_ Having you on the team was a mistake, Koji was wrong about you. _ **

**_ Make sure no one sees us-- _ **

**_ We won't hear the end of it from ¥!{*,+£]' if he finds Hinata— _ **

Hinata stopped abruptly and glanced at the wall beside him before throwing his fist against it. He didn't wince or pull back. He left his knuckles connected to the wall and could only feel anger flowing in his veins. He was angry with the fact the Vice-Principal wasn't trying to listen and change the punishment to anything else. Angry with the fact he even got in trouble again.

"Damn..." He whispered as he pulled back his hand and shook it around a little bit. So much for trying to forget about the past. How the hell did anyone even find out about him playing sports? Takahashi said that some first-year told him about it. What first-year knew about Hinata at Nationals for soccer that was years ago? 

"What hell did that wall do to you?" A gruff voice asked from behind him. He turned his head around and saw Kageyama staring at him with a questioning look. He turned his whole body around to face Kageyama and sighed heavily. He could feel his shoulders slump down as he did so.

"What are you doing out of class?" The orangenette asked, avoiding Kageyama's question. 

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, "Going back to class. What about you?" He looked down at Hinata's hand and saw his knuckles turning slightly red— just how hard did he punch the wall?

"No. I had to go to the Vice-Principal again... have I ever told you just how much I hate this school?" Hinata answered with a groan. He had a slight furrow in his eyebrows and Kageyama could tell that he was upset and mad. 

"What happened?" 

"He's making me join the freaking soccer club and if they don't win Nationals, I don't come back to school next year. Can you believe that?" Hinata said he pursed his lips together. Kageyama widened his eyes in shock for a brief moment. Schools can force students into clubs? That was a thing?

"Why is that a bad thing? You'll still be playing sports, right?" Kageyama asked. He didn't see the problem with Hinata playing soccer. They had no volleyball club to go to and playing the sport for Hinata could be another story. So it would be understandable for him to change sports. Hinata chuckled dryly and shook his head. 

"It's the worst thing ever. Joining a soccer team is the last thing I want," Kageyama was getting confused now. Did something happen to the orangenette? He was on a team before Karasuno? This was all new to Kageyama and he didn't know what to really do.

"Did something happen?" Hinata pressed his lips into a flatline and dropped his gaze onto the floor once again.

_** S-Stop! P-Please! ** _

"You have your middle school trauma. And I have mine. Then the freaking Vice-Principal talked about Shiratorizawa going to Nationals! Who the hell even cares about that now!” Hinata exclaimed angrily. He was clearly trying to stir away from the topic of soccer— there's really no point since he'll most likely have to go back to the damned sport. 

"Are you gonna tell me about it?" Kageyama asked. Hinata knew his middle school problems, it would only be fair if Hinata told his as well— only if he was okay with it though. Boyfriends were supposed to be there for you during tough times and to comfort you, right? That's what Kageyama plans on trying to do. He watched as Hinata contemplated what to say. He looked troubled as he thought about the question.

"I-I'll tell you later... I should probably go back to class...you should too..." Hinata said quietly, still keeping his gaze on the floor. Kageyama said nothing and looked down the hall both ways. He took a few steps closer to Hinata and put a hand on the back of his head before kissing his forehead tenderly, the motion relaxing Hinata all the way down to his feet. The orangenette smiled and looked back up at Kageyama. 

"Thank you..." Hinata whispered. Kageyama smiled back at Hinata and ruffled his hair before walking away to his own class. He watched as Kageyama disappeared from around the corner and sighed again. He just wished everything was normal. Where nobody had to worry about someone else dying or death creeping up around the corner. Back when everyone was just worried about volleyball and goofing around with one another. 

He turned around to go back to his own classroom but stopped when he saw someone standing at the end of the hallway. Hinata narrowed his eyes to get a clearer view of the silhouette and realized he knew who the person was. It was Cheiko. He could see her expression fairly well and all he could see was a glare. It felt like she was murdering him with her eyes. She had such disgust and anger on her face— it was way too visible from how far Hinata was from her.

She suddenly walked away and disappeared from Hinata's vision. Hinata didn't know what to think of that. Did she see Kageyama kiss his forehead? That's honestly very embarrassing but he actually felt pride swell in him. That just showed her that Kageyama actually liked and loved him. But it doesn't help with the fact that she threatened him hours ago to stay away from Kageyama. 

He shivered a bit at the thought of that moment and decided to just head back to his classroom. Hopefully, his mother persuades the Vice-Principal to change the punishment to something else.

Hinata walked out of the classroom and felt relieved that school was finally over. He could finally get to rest and talk to Kageyama. The rest of the school day he's been getting sympathy comments and the damn pity stares— like alright, everyone gets it, he's the kid who lost his entire club besides one person— it should've ended right after Sugawara's service, but oh well.

"Sho! You forgot your gift!" Sayori called from inside the classroom. Hinata turned around and saw Sayori carrying the black box from earlier. He forgot he even got that— last time he saw it was when he left to go to the Vice’s office again. He walked up to Sayori and smiled at her while taking the box.

“Thanks! I forgot all about it. Did you have it the entire time?” 

“Yup! I forgot I had it in my backpack so it wouldn’t get stolen. Lucky I remembered it before you left, huh?” She giggled as she threw up a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. She reminded him of Oikawa with the peace sign and tongue. 

“Yeah! Thanks! I don’t think Kageyama saw what was in the box. It would have sucked if he found out I lost it,” Hinata said as he stuffed the box into his bag. Sayori only stared at him with a smile plastered on her face.

“You and Kageyama are extremely close— I guess it’s because Kageyama is your boyfriend— but it’s almost like Kageyama is your entire world,” Hinata didn’t know what to say back to her. He just sort of stood there like an idiot staring at her— her words kinda sounded off in a way.

“T-Thanks... We just sorta connect, you know?It’s probably my favorite thing about us,” Hinata said as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He wasn’t lying— he loved the fact that Kageyama could only talk to him so comfortably. Sayori’s smile widened as she nodded at Hinata, not saying anything else.

“Anyway, I’ll talk to you tomorrow! I gotta go meet up with Kageyama,” He waved to Sayori before leaving the classroom to go to the spot where they usually met at to go home. He failed to see Sayori’s smile disappear from her face and her lips twist into a frown full of disgust.

* * *

“Why can’t you kiss me on the forehead like Kageyama does,” Kuroo asked as he turned to Tsukishima with an obviously fake pout. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with an unamused expression.

“Because it’ll only boost your ego. I don’t need you annoying me about kisses,” Tsukishima said as he turned away from the former captain. That was clearly a lie. The only reason he didn’t ever kiss Kuroo was that he would be too embarrassed to do so. Kissing him on the lips already made him blow a fuse.

Kuroo frowned and sulked on the flow with Tsukishima’s response. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed about how his ego wasn’t even that big and he just wants love. Yaku had walked over to him and kicked him in the back and called him weak.

“Why are Kageyama and Hinata so damn cute together. I hate them so much,” Nishinoya sobbed as well as he stared up into the sky. Seeing the two act all lovey-dovey made him jealous but happy— he just hoped nobody would come in between them and ruin everything.

“Sayori is too suspicious to me. I don’t trust her. She can fall off a roof for all I care,” Sugawara said with a glare.Nearly half of Karasuno froze up at the glare knowing it wasn’t directed to them— it still scared them nonetheless.

“T-That’s going a bit far, Suga...” Asahi stuttered with a frightened expression. The ashened-setter ‘hmphed’ and turned his head away from Asahi.

“What kind of trauma would Hinata have from middle school? He’s literally done nothing wrong ever in his life, and that is not up for debate,” Tanaka said with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Sure the orangenette lacked some things but that never defeats the fact that Hinata is the kindest person to everyone he meets. 

“I mean... it doesn’t involve volleyball so that’s a good thing, right?” Kinoshita suggested with slight hope.

“We’re dead, Kinoshita. That’s his new trauma,” Narita stated bluntly.

“Ignoring what Narita just said— I think Cheiko hanging out with Kageyama so much now is a terrible thing. Who knows what she can do during half the day around Kageyama,” Ennoshita said with an uncomfortable expression. He never liked Cheiko from the start. He’s heard about the girl before he died and he always made sure to steer clear of her. The rumors about her were never good— but apparently, she put on some mask around first-years that made them blind to the rumors.

“Yeah but... who should we be paying attention to more?” 


	5. One-Man Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata explains to Kageyama what went down in middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely just posted this fic for the hell of it , ahaha— nothing is actually serious since clearly— most of this is impossible ?? but im just writing it for the drama so 😏😏

"Kageyama!" Hinata called out to the ravenette, who was talking to Cheiko at the gate. Kageyama looked up at waved a little before talking to Cheiko again, telling her his goodbyes before heading over to HinataThe orangenette didn't miss how the girl looked at him with pure fury. 

Jeez... what even is her problem?

"Hey," Kageyama said as he now stood next to Hinata, walking in sync with him out of the gates. Hinata would usually beam as he walked beside Kageyama but he couldn't with Cheiko's glare on the back of his head.

"Has today been...weird for you?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable and a bit on edge. Kageyama glanced at Hinata and saw just how weird he looked. The orangenette was fiddling with his bag's strap, which he only did when he was nervous. 

"Not really. The only thing weird was the Vice-Principal. Why?" Kageyama answered. Everything else had been just like any other day to him. Even the getting in trouble part, besides the Hinata talking back to the Vice— that wasn't normal at all and was a first. 

"I mean... Sayori was acting weird today, her smile wasn't normal at all— kind of worried me. Then the Vice-Principal making me do soccer and expel me if I don't. Then Cheiko was acting weird too! She wouldn't stop glaring at me... it's like she wanted to kill me," Hinata said, looking all around him as if someone were following him. He had that exact feeling. 

"Cheiko doesn't glare. You're delusional for thinking that. And how would a smile seem not normal? It's a smile," Hinata gawked at Kageyama and huffed. He didn't understand what he was saying at all!

"YES, SHE DOES! SHE HAS BEEN DOING IT THE ENTIRE DAY! She's just all smiled and giggled. around you. And a smile not seeming normal? You would know about that," Hinata said, remembering the time Kageyama tried smiling like Sugawara during one of their games and only scared everyone rather than motivating them. Kageyama flinched and pushed Hinata.

"MY SMILE IS NOT NOT-NORMAL! IT'S PERFECTLY FINE!" Kageyama exclaimed angrily. Hinata only puckered his lips and shook his head. Kageyama rolled his eyes and watched as Hinata also tried to imitate his smile.

"Your smile is all like this— scary and it makes it look like you're planning something miskevieness!" 

"DUMBASS! IT'S MISCHIEVOUS AND NOT WHATEVER THE HELL YOU SAID!" Kageyama retorted. His smile was not that bad! He's seen it for himself and he saw no problem with it. Hinata was just being delirious and dumb. Hinata punched Kageyama on the arm.

"OH, WHATEVER! YOU STILL UNDERSTOOD WHAT I SAID! And besides! Your smile has gotten way better! Though you don't smile often— it's still cute!" Kageyama froze in the middle of the street as his face began to heat up at a quick pace. His heartbeat sped up and he couldn't think straight. He still wasn't used to Hinata complimenting him. Ever sincebthey started dating the compliments meant so much more to him.

The orangenette looked at him questioningly until he noticed the mad blush that painted his face. Hinata blinked in confusion— why would Kageyama be blushing? Until he remembered he called his smile cute. His confused expression twisted into one full of humor and began laughing.

"It was one compliment, Tobio! No need to get all flustered!" Hinata said through his laughter, only causing Kageyama to blush even more. 

"S-Shut up! I-I'm still not used to being complimented... and stuff..." He said nervously as he looked away from the orangenette. He hated it when Hinata complimented him because he never knows what to really do when it happens, that was the only reason. Other than that, he loved the attention he got from Hinata with the compliments. 

"It's been months and you still get embarrassed over the littlest things but not over the dirty things. You make no sense," Hinata sighed defeatedly and had a tear run down the side of his face. Steam burst out of Kageyama's ears and he only wanted to beat Hinata up for saying such blunt things out of nowhere. 

"T-That's all besides the point! You're so annoying..." Kageyama mumbled as he kept his eyes away from Hinata. The orangenette smiled to himself and let the silence fall upon them. This was much better than the silence that always fell in the Vice-Principal's office. Now that he thought of it, did his mother actually persuade the Vice to change the punishment? 

"You know... I just wish everything was back to normal..." Hinata suddenly said, looking down at the ground, watching as the road went under his feet. Kageyama looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye and saw a sad smile plastered on his face.

"When nobody we cared about was dead?" Kageyama stated, understanding what Hinata was talking about. Hinata bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. A lump forming in the back of his throat.

"Yeah... it was always fun with them and it was like nothing else even mattered. Who would even kill them? Four entire teams just gone— not a single survivor but us. There's still Shiratorizawa and Datekou, and I guess Johzenji— so why our team, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Seijoh? Dunno why but... I sort of understand why Seijoh— b-but that's nothing!"

("That's fair,")

"Yeah but... does that really concern us? What matters is that we're still alive. We can still live out our lives, just without everyone around us anymore," Kageyama responded. He didn't really want to talk about this topic at all. It hurt him too much to talk about without him crying. 

"Does it concern us? What the heck do you mean! Of course, it does! It's not a coincidence that we are the only ones left from Karasuno— together. It's not just luck. I have a bad feeling about all of this. It's only a matter of time until one of us dies next," Kageyama widened his eyes at the orangenette— what the hell was up with the negative thinking? That definitely wasn't like Hinata. 

"Oi— don't say that. We aren't gonna die. We-"

"How do you know that, Kageyama? How do you know that our deaths aren't just waiting for us right around the corner? What could possibly persuade you that we are perfectly fine? Nothing is going well at all! Everything is only going to get worse— that could've been seen the second Narita died months ago. Today only proved my point that we will never be free of this damned rollercoaster full of unfortunate events! It's not like we can actually protect each other— someone already did that and they both died in the hands of whoever wanted the other dead—"

"Oi—"

"It's like we're just sitting around waiting for that person to kill us! We're walking alone right now in the middle of the street! Right in the open! How dumb can—"

"SHOUYOU! Shut the hell up and get your shit together! You're going crazy and need to calm down! You're panicking like this won't help with anything at all. If you don't keep your mind straight, then you put yourself in danger and I will kick your ass if you do. The more you worry about dying, the more it'll most likely happen," Kageyama had put both his hands on Hinata's shoulders, looking the orangenette directly in the eyes. Hinata had begun crying in the middle of his little rant. Including the rant and tears, Kageyama was a bit freaked out by Hinata. The orangenette has never freaked out like that before. Usually, he was the one who would try to look at the happy side of everything or the better side.

Hinata sniffed and rubbed his nose against his school jacket. He nodded his head and tried calming down, taking deeper breaths than he was before. 

"You're right, you're right. Sorry, I'm just...scared," Hinata confessed. He's always been afraid. He wasn't afraid for himself— he was afraid for Kageyama. Hinata was more than capable of handling himself because of middle school, but he didn't know that for Kageyama. He just never wanted to admit that before because he didn't want to worry anyone else. But with today's events, keeping quiet about that won't help him any further. 

He felt Kageyama pull him into a tight embrace and let himself be hugged by Kageyama, hugging the setter back and breathing in his smell that always calmed his nerves.

"We're gonna be alright, okay? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you,"

* * *

"And to think we thought the Shrimp was alright the entire time," Kuroo said plainly as he looked at the Freak Duo hug each other in the middle of the road. Watching Hinata freak out the way he did was definitely shocking and new, but they should've expected it. It would've been unusual if Hinata was alright despite all the deaths that happened around him.

"We should've known better. He was most likely trying to make sure everyone around him was okay by trying to act like himself before everything happened. That... does sound like something he'd do," Daichi replied with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was slightly hurt with the fact that it was because of him and the others that Hinata wasn't in the best mindset anymore. Hinata was the most innocent one of them— or so they had thought.

"Of course he would. I'd do the same if I were him. I just feel so bad! They don't have any senpai's to look up to or have help from!" Sugawara said with a frown. He wanted to live just a bit longer so he could help give the two simpletons a hand in life, make sure they stay out of trouble, make good decisions, and try to live life in the best way possible even with everything that's happened.

"It's better than having Tanaka or Noya being stuck with them. I'm sure they'd commit arson somewhere and end up in jail," Tsukishima said with a sneer. The said duo glared at Tsukishima and hit him on both sides of his waist, causing the blond to click his tongue and shove them away.

* * *

"You know, you still haven't told me about what happened to you in middle school," Kageyama said, his hands mindlessly going through Hinata's orange locks as he laid on top of the setter, his body melting into Kageyama's. Hinata tensed at the mention of it and let out a shaky breath. Kageyama didn't think Hinata would react like that and was quite shocked at the reaction.

"Oh... yeah..." Hinata picked his chin up and rested it against Kageyama's chest, looking the setter in the eyes. He didn't say a word and got up from Kageyama's body, walking over to his desk and opening his laptop. Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he watched the orangenette type something into the laptop and got up to walk over to him. He realized he was searching up some video that had "One-man show". How the hell was this related to middle school?

"What are you looking for?" Hinata glanced up at him before hovering his mouse over a video that had Hinata's face on it. He’s never really talked about what happened back then. He was always so focused on trying to hide everything from everyone.

"Um... in my first year of middle school I joined my school's soccer team with my friend Koji and it wasn't all that bad. Here's a video of one of our games," Hinata pressed the video and Kageyama could only see different types of teams with weird shoes and knee-high socks. He grimaced at how the socks were and could only imagine terrible tanlines.

"You played outside... with knee-high socks and extremely loose shorts? What the hell is on the bottom of their shoes?" Kageyama immediately questioned as he watched some team in an ugly yellow jersey warm-up on a field.

"Stupid! The bottom of the cleats are designed like that in case it rains and the field gets all muddy. You don't want to keep slipping— it helps keep your ground. And we just don't talk about the high socks, okay? It helps keep the shinguards in place and better protection," Hinata said with a serious expression. Kageyama looked at Hinata's face and realized how he didn't look happy at all watching the video. Sadness was swirling in his eyes and it surprised Kageyama. He's never seen the orangenette sad while watching sports when it's not over a loss.

"What's One-Man show? Is that some like... magician?" Hinata frowned and shook his head. That would've been the better thing than what it actually was.

"No... It's me. That was my nickname from everyone," Hinata had muttered quietly. He hated that nickname— he always thought it was cool at first. Having a nickname dedicated to him and only him made him feel special and important! Now he just dreaded the name.

"What the hell kind of nickname is that? Were you by yourself on the field or something?" 

"JUST WATCH THE VIDEO TOBIO!"

Kageyama flicked Hinata on the back of the head and watched the screen change to a team with white jerseys that had green lines on them. He looked through all the players and the camera suddenly moved to a kid sitting on the bench by himself with very distracting orange hair. It was definitely Hinata— but he didn't look happy at all. He looked more dead inside than anything.

> " Yukigaoka is in their first year of attending Nationals in 13 years and it's all thanks to their One-Man Show— Hinata Shouyou! The player is only a first-year and he sweeping through every single team! He's a very well-known player and supposedly Seijoh and Shiratorizawa are already scouting him out! The kid's future is looking very bright,"

Kageyama widened his eyes and looked at Hinata. Seijoh and even Shiratorizawa had been scouting him ever since his first year? How could any of that be traumatic? That's a dream! You would have to be completely stupid to not go to one of the two schools.

"That's what those letters were about? You've been getting scouted by two major powerhouse schools and you go to Karasuno for volleyball? You could've been getting smarter too... or actually be smart," Hinata gawked at Kageyama and punched him in his side while making a strangled noise. Kageyama immediately hunched over and held his side while his grip on Hinata's chair tightened.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING I'VE NEVER TOLD ANYONE BEFORE!" 

"DON'T JUST FRIGGIN' PUNCH ME YOU DUMBASS! AND I WAS JUST ASKING QUESTIONS AND STATING MY THOUGHTS! YOU CAN'T EVEN PASS A SINGLE MATH EXAM!" 

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ENGLISH!" 

"YOU LITTLE— JUST GET ON WITH TELLING ME WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR DAMN SOCCER TEAM! DID YOU WIN NATIONALS OR NOT?" 

"ALRIGHT! It's just... we did win. Gosh what do I even say... The score was two to zero... Everyone seemed happy at the time. They were all cheering and crying as they received the medals for being the number one team but... barely any of the reporters talked to them, they all talked to me. Telling me how amazing I was, how it was such a thrill watching me score almost all of the goals. I thought that winning the team Nationals would be the greatest thing ever for me and that everything would finally be good for once... I-I was wrong— so wrong. Winning Nationals that year is the biggest regret of my life..." Hinata raked his hands through his hair and had such pained eyes. Tears were desperate to escape his eyes but they never did. Kageyama felt himself freeze in his spot. His heart turned at the sight of how Hinata looked right now. 

Winning Nationals was supposed to be the best thing in someone's life— how could Hinata regret it? That's what almost everyone's goal was on a sports team. Nationals was always a goal and top priority for a sports team alone. Hearing Hinata talk about winning Nationals being a regret now when he usually boasts about winning Nationals for volleyball was shocking to Kageyama.

"What made winning bad? Wouldn't your team praise you or some shit for it?" Hinata chuckled dryly and the tears finally fell from his eyes. His chuckles were very clear to Kageyama that they weren't full of joy or even playful— they were hurt and didn't match the fake smile plastered on his face. 

"I wish. When we got back to the school they didn't cheer me on or congratulate me. They were mad at me for scoring all the points and taking all the credit— whatever the hell that meant. They told me how I was being selfish and that I didn’t care about their feelings or playtime... How I didn’t deserve to be on the team and how it was a mistake for me to be on it... You’re lucky, you know?” Hinata said as he looked at Kageyama with a broken smile. Both eyes were full of tears now. It was obvious that the orangenette was only in pain talking about it. Kageyama wanted to tell him to stop talking, but he couldn’t find the strength to speak.

“Your team only shut you out... told you how selfish and arrogant you were... Calling you the King of the Court... it still isn’t good but... I’d rather have what you went through...” Hinata looked down at his lap, clutching his knees tightly, his knuckles turning white and his lips quivering. Kageyama widened his eyes in horror at the sudden confession. What he had gone through definitely opened his eyes about some things about him— nobody should have to go through that.

“M-Mine decided to beat me up to the point where I had to go to the hospital...” 

Kageyama felt like the room was spinning. Did he hear that correctly? Hinata didn’t say what he thought he said...right? There’s no way an entire club can turn against one player and jump them. Especially Hinata of all people! The damn boy was too kind and social— how can anyone hate him? Let alone beat him up!

“W...What?” 


End file.
